robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
TheFigureOntopMe
Hello, I'm a roblox player who has been playing for about a year and a half, maybe even two years. I've lost track, I just know I have the "Veteran" badge on ROBLOX, so I've played for over a year. On November 1st, I had gotten a friend request from a user named TheFigureOntopMe. I thought it was odd. His appearance was the Tired face, white skin, a buttoned shirt, and the Black Slacks pants, made by ROBLOX. His head was a dark black, and he had hair. I forgot the name, but it was a type of brown hair, not a shaggy, but kinda just on the head? Okay, anyways. Day 1: Friend Request I saw the friend request and checked his profile. Seemed to have no badges or places. They must've been all private. So like any normal person I accepted IT. About 2 minutes later, I got messaged by him in that friend chat thing you get for all your friends. For these chat logs, here are some info. His messages are in bold, and mine in normal font. "You need to help me." "Help you with what??" "The creature, please. It's back, I need you to rid it. Join my game!" So I joined the game and it seemed to be a modern house with 2 stories. It had a brown paint job and no car in the driveway. He told me a creature that hated light was in there, and it prevented him from getting his medicine. He needed this medicine to rid the affects of the creature, and needed me to get in because only he could see it. I entered and saw all lights were out, so I turned the first light on I could. This game seemed well scripted, because the light turned on. When I turned that on, music started playing. It was loud and distorted, but I seemed to recognize it. The link to the song on youtube is here. The light switched off and I walked into the bathroom. Oh, and the game forced me in first person, sorry for not mentioning that earlier. I then saw a cabinet and opened it, seeing meds. I tried shift and found out there was a shift to run script. I sprinted back outside, handing the meds to him. Once I got outside, the audio stopped playing. Probably to give it more realism. He thanked me, but then I got kicked with the error message: Error 435: YOUR DEED HAS BEEN COMPLETED. Day 2: The Fright Even since I first added the user, I've started seeming him join me more frequenly. However, there is no visible user and he seems to be all grey, head and clothing. His eyes look like scribbles with glowing red dots in the middle. Looking as if it stares into my soul. It sends serious shivers down my spine. I feel as if it gets bigger as it gets a gaping mouth. But when I blink, it's gone. I messaged him about it. "Why do I see grey versions of you with scribbled, souless eyes? It scares me." "Oh no.." "what?" "It now has you as prey, too." "What has me as prey?" "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE REASON I NEEDED MEDICATION YESTERDAY?!" "Oh, oh no." I realized that the creature that stalked him was now stalking ME. It sounds like there can be as many clones of this thing as there needs to be. I guess this creature has infinite mass and the ability to undergo mitosis. It looks to bea grey matter sort. I went into Databrawl Roleplay, a common game. Because your player avatar cannot be seen, it teleported infront of me as a grey Program. Even the base (non-neon) was grey this time. It looked up, and waved. It then attacked my character. All I could do was watch as it attacked me in third person. My friends were asking what the hell that was. All I could reply was "My stalker." After I said that, I got kicked due to a loss of connection. I then noticed there was a message in my inbox. I checked it. Heading: Be afraid. Body: I hope you're scared. You should be, (my user). You won't escape as easily as that man. And I was. I was scared. I was scared alot before it attacked me. I have a feeling it feeds off fear. The message came from TheFigureOntopMe2. Was this some sick prank on his alt? No, how'd it attack me? I need to investigate more. As I went to bed. I saw glowing eyes. I blinked, and they were gone. Day 3: THE STALKING EYES COMING SOON. Are they still watching?Category:Users Category:Games